Betrayed
by Star Wars Rebels Ezra
Summary: One day Ezra is walking the streets of lothal when something has caught his eyes, the next thing he knew was that he was in a imperial cell. Can the crew save him, or will he join forces with the inquisitor along with a new highly skilled red light saber? Read to find out. Updates three- four days.
1. The problem

It was late one night and Ezra was taking a walk. Him and Sabine both were going to the market when something caught Ezra off guard he saw something shiny, he started to walk to it like he was hypnotized by it. Sabine noticed Ezra was missing, after ten minutes. When she went to go looking for him she was grabed by two storm troopers. They knocked her out and took her blisters away. Sabine was now unarmed.

\- time skip-

when Ezra was walking he heard his com go off then he heard a voice all to familiar.

" Specter 6, this is specter 1 get back to the _Ghost _**now! **There is a bunch of TIES heading your way."

" Specter 1 I'm sorry, but i cant I lost S..Sa..Sab. Sorry got to go by." Then what Kanan heard was shocking. " I'm sorry but the boy can't come _right_ away Jedi. Don't worry he's in good hands.

Then the signal was lost.


	2. AN Help

I need some help what should I wright for chapter two. Sorry for the suspense hope you enjoyed chapter 1.


	3. AHHHH Pain

**First I would like to thank the guest who gave me the idea for this story.**

**okay. Here we GO! **

"Ezra. Ezra! EZRA!" No reply so Kanan gave up.

IN THE COCKPIToooooooooooo

HERA'S POVooooooo

i was sitting in the cockpit when Kanan came in here runing trying to catch his breath.

"Her...Hera...ah..ah.. We..we..we ...have to ...go get...Ezra..."

finally Kanan caught his breath and I asked him why.

" Because the inquisitor took him and..

" Hi Zeb" I said trying not to act rude by cutting Kanan off.

" 'I. How's th' kid doin'? I heard him and Sabine had some trouble."

" Um... Good he's just in the market getting some more food," I felt bad for lying but Zeb didn't need to know, " he'll be back shortly'' I still felt bad for lying, but knowing Zeb I know I should not tell him, or Chopper.

" Zeb can you go to capital city and get some credits for thses blasters?" Kanan asked

" What? By myself?"

" No., chopper will go with you." I said.

" Fine."

" Thanks" me and Kanan said together.

We couldn't let Zeb know, so we had to get him off the GHOST

MARKEToooooo

EZRA'S POVooooooo

I followed the shiny thing until I saw the Inquisitor, but I ignored him until the shiny thing brought me aboard the imperial ship. Turns out that 'thing' is really a hypnotizer and now what ever someone says, the person controlling it, I do. I hated it.

I was soon put in a cell where unconscious Sabine laid. I ran over to her and checked her pulse their was a slight pulse.

If I don't join the dark side they will kill Sabine or make me kill her myself.

Then the commands came for me to follow. Since I starred at that thing for five hours, it is to strong for _anyone _to stop. Even Kanan.

_**Kill her.**_

**_Finish her._**

**_Use the knife._**

**_ No use the BLASTER._**

The next thing I knew was that a bloody knife was in my hand and Sabine had no pulse. I actually enjoyed that feeling, for a second.

SABINES POVooooo

I was on the ground and I saw EZRA. I was so happy until he held a knife at me,coming slower...and slower. Till it was in my chest. I screamed but Ezra didn't hear me.

ON THE GHOSTooo

Kanan fell to the floor and I wondered why. I was shocked he never passed out, unless someone attaches to him died.

Oh no. I thought Sabine or Ezra could be dead. Or both.

I help him up and told hi that I knew.

Time skip...

" I just can't believe she's gone." Kanan and Hera started to cry.

"EZRA NOOOO!" Kanan screamed witch made me fall to my knees and start crying.


	4. Padawan Becomes A Sith

Sorry** I haven't updated in a while i ahave been busy with a total of 7 school projects and 13 sheets of homework and graphs to type and do. But I will try to make up for it by making a longer chapter than my usal ones. The next chapter might be shorter because it will be coming soon after this one. I really hope you enjoy. And thanks for all the reviews.**

**Disclaimer**:** I ****_do_**** own Star Wars Rebels and Lucas Film**

ON THE GHOST*******

"Why would Ezra do this? I thought he loved Sabine." Kanan asked.

"He does. This just doesn't make any sense. Are you sure she's dead? Maybe the inquisitor is messing with your brain." Hera replied

"I guess your right. We should go see for our selfs."

" Kanan. I know your worried but don't jump to conclusions. Let's wait till Zeb and chopper get back so we can talk to them."

"NO! We can't tell them. Let's just say we have a mission from fulcrum to gather some grates at the imperial star destroyer landing platform. You and Zeb grab the grates with the guns. While I go get the kids. Chopper stays on board after to fly the ghost and they never know what happened." Kanan suggested but Hera shook her head no in reply.

" Are we sure there's even going to be some crates we can grab?" Hera asked.

" There is always crate with something inside off them behind the lading platform it will give me enough time to get tin and get out."

" Fine but we only get one chance."

IMPERIAL STAR DESTROYER*******

Sabines POV...

What is going on I was on the ground with Ezra laying next to me. Next thing I knew he is staying a knife in my chest. Lucky thing that he stabed me where I keep my extra metal under my armor. I pretend to be hurt. But Ezra doesn't by it since he can use the force. He then stabs me in the ribs. This time I really scream for help. Everything is getting darker but I manage to stay conscious but not for long I soon fall into what is dark and I asume that I am now unconscious.

Ezra's POV...

I felt happy to finally kill Sabine but then I noticed the un armed metal so I stab he in the ribs where blood is shoot out. Soon the inquisitor comes in to congratulate me. So I slap him.

'' Congratulate me about what?! I know the Jedi can sense she is dead. So now he will come looking for us to try to kill you before you 'hurt' me. He is to stupid to not realize that I killed her. So now what should we do.?"

" We he comes you will act nice to him and change your eye color to trick him. I will teach you later how to do that. Then you will go on board and when ever one person is in a room at a time you will convince them to go outside and kill them so the others can't hear their screams of pain. Make the Jedi first. You can leave the droid but give him a chance to live on him own or come join us understood. And to make it more realistic we will have you here looking like you where 'really' torchbearer just to fall more into the trap."

" Yes master" Ezra said

" Good. Let me know when they arrive."

" yes mater" with that the inquisitor walked away and Ezra smiled at Sabines unconscious body.

WITH ZEB AND CHOPPER*****

Zeb and chopper would not stop arguing if they should go back to the ghost or finish their supply run. Zeb saw Ezra going into the ship conscious and not being forced with was weird. They had to go back to the ghost to tell Hera and Kanan but Hera said if they come back with out more than half of the supplies she will kill them.

ON THE GHOST********

" Hera we have to go get Ezra and Sabine before its to late"

"It is already to late."

"You don't mean that." Kanan said

"I do. Which is why I'm not in a rush for Zeb and chopper to come back and do I look like I'm preparing to leave. No"

" Hera what has gotten into you?"

" Two words, The Truth" Hera said aggravated.

" Fine let them die." Kanan said sarcastically hoping to change Hera's mind

" I will." Hera said

IMPERIAL SHIP*****

" I have just manipulated the pilots mind who goes by the name Hera. I made her convince the Jedi to leave you both here to die. Now now one will come. If they do stick with the plan." The inquisitor said through the com.

"Yes master, but shouldn't we convince the her to get mad enough to not leave her spot so he can not go against her and drive her himself."

" Are you back talking me. Don't ever do that again. But I do like your plan." The inquisitor commented.

" Yes Master" Ezra said before he put away his com.

WITH ZEB AND CHOPPER*******

"Come on chops we have to go back to the Ghost." Was the last thing Zeb said before chopper started and didn't stop electrocuting him. He didn't know that Ezra and the inquisitor where making chopper a part of there plan just like Hera. But there plan now was to get the crew to turn on each other and kill each other. Who ever survived by time they got Ezra would be killed by Ezra.

" AHHHH" Zeb said before he fell to the ground unconscious. Chopper then took Zeb's bo'rifle and shocked him with it.

ON THE GHOST****

Hera would not leave her seat Kanan tried to get her up but she took her gun and smacked him in the mouth with it. Making his mouth bleed. She kicked him in the stomach, grabed his hand and flipped him, kneed him in the side, and punched him a couple of times in his mouth until he started punched her, thus staring a fight. They continued until Kanan lost his balance and fell but swing his leg around and triped Hera and made her fall. Later Kanan went unconscious and Hera soon followed but went unconcious in her room before stepping in her bed.

Kanan awoke two hours later and went to hera's room to asked what that was all about but was meet by the sight of Hera behind the door with her gun ready to fire pointing it at his head then his heart moving it up and down warning Kanan that she was not afraid to shoot. Soon a gun shoot could behests all around the Ghost followed by silence and light footsteps.

Thanks a bunch for the PM's and reviews the next chapter is still up to yall you all pick what the next chapter is going to be. I will not argue and will no dought put it in the story but it has to stay on topic the chapter will start out with the inquisitor and Ezra talking about who is their next victim and making a back up plan to what will happen in case the Jedi survived. But they don't know who pulled the trigger. Hera or Kanan. Now you pick what happends next . I will give you all until Thursday or Friday.

Thx


	5. AN Sabine is still alive

I am so sorry to upset you all but good news Sabine and one other person will be coming back. I will not try to put character death in these streets story's sorry to upset you all plz forgive me and don't hate me. I was slightly affected by the comments but that much cause it's still great to know you all read my books still. So I asure you that Sabine is not dead. I didn't want to spoil it but I didn't want these comments any more. See you soon.

StarWarsRebelsEzra

thx to all my readers.


	6. Is He Back?

Imp would like to thank the flowing for the bits of the idea of this chapter. Thank you so much assassin210 and Star-Wars-Rebels-Girl for the idea for the chapter. I am disappointed because they were the only ones who gave me ideas. **I am so sorry but this story won't have a lot of dialogue it will however have a** lot** of good details**

Disclaimer: I do own Star Wars Rebels and Lucas Film.

Okay here we GO,

chapter 4:IS HE BACK?

Ezra and the inquisitor where finishing their conversation about their newest plan. This time it would NOT fail like their other attempts. They were still unsure of who shot the blaster the Jedi or the Pilot. That part was unclear Ezra didn't have a visual on their target when it happened and after and when the person left the room with the gun Both the Inquisitor and Ezra could feel uncalled for anger so they thought that it had to be the pilot.

TIME SKIP'''''''''''...

Hera left out of her room with golden eyes. She soon meet up or ran into chopper and the two of them made their way to the imperial ship where they had a test from the inquisitor. Hera took care of the several highly skilled trained guards they where diffrent from the stormtroppers they had the black and white put backwards of the stormtroppers uniform and the had a red line on the outside line of the protected pants. Chooper gave her the symbol and she nodded soon she hid her body. Chopper lighted his taser to the highest lever and shoot at the electrical alarm/box and caused and explosion.

The inquisitor came in and claped his hands slowly. Hera nodded and bowed. She said " I see that you have set out a test for us. And must I say I hope your please. Those guards look though but sphere easy to take down." The inquisitor responded busy saying " I am pleased." Hera spathes said the most shocking thing," Thank you, master."

Soon every one who was once part of the 'Ghost' crew where soon brought back to the ghost with the plan to turn or torture but not kill the remains. The inquisitor told them they had fifthteen minutes. As they entered Ezra heard and thud and turned around to see Sabine holding a tray high in a defensive position ans standing about Hera who was on the floor.

Ezra knew she wasn't going to turn so he shot his blaster at Sabine he missed but he was so knocked the tray out of hand and uses the force to crush it and roll it into a ball. He picks up Sabine and starts to force choke her. As she gasps for air he feels overcome with joy. He was started to get to much joy of using the dark side his eyes turned back to electric blue but with a golden rim around the irises. Sabine saw this and was happy. He muttered to himself,'No joy but little keep goin g feel anger a lot not happy.' Anger not happy, hilarious, the was no h in dark side for a reason.' Sabine heard him and he dropped her knowing she heard him. He gave her a choice come or stay and suffer. She chose she will go np but only with the real ezra this Ezra no there was no way she was leaving. She reachedbehind her and single handedly rewired chopper behind her back. She then ordered him to shock Ezra until he fell. Chopper had no problem with this one bit. He went np behind Ezra and shocked him with his taser up until he finally took the pain the seriously and use the force to take the pain from him into Sabine. Ezra fell and Sabine picked him up and put I'm the common room. She then saw his eyes flick open with Amber rim but electric eyes. He remembered how he could trick people by changing his eye color she saw his eyes change to blue a gain she started kissing him then pulled back seeing his eyes change and since he was under the dark side for to long and now he was free he was brought back to fast that he past out. But this time he wasn't pretended to change his eyes he couldn't believe it he was becoming back to light. He was full of anger so how is he back on the good side. The inquisitor came on board and left he saw the mess he thought his apprentice won that was until he saw the visions from the force later when he was meditating.

He soon mets Astria she has white/ blond hair with blue and red and some forget hair colors. She has white with some blue in her eyes. She is force sensitive but doesn't know it. She wears a white sleve less, top that show belly botton, black pants but white designs on them front and back two thin strips of white lines going across her ankle with black spots she covered them with white boots with black heel wedge (but she is sometimes bear feet) black with two white strips cloak ( some time wears it not always like only in the market) has lighting force and future seeing black arm finger less gloves. She has a lightsaber attached to her belt and it is black with a gray strip going up and down making a cross formation. She was told by her father to never turn it own and she never has. But she is only six with the mind of a seventeen year old she is very mature. She talks, walks, eats, crys like a seventeen year old, she is very very very mature. She then Surprisingly walks up to the inquisitor and hugs the inquisitor and the inquisitor smiled and leans down to kiss her on the forehead and says thank you.


	7. AN Please Read

Hi every body m sorry I havent responded in a while, I have been in the hospital. I am still looking forward to y'all's PMS and reviews any questions about the story please pm me. I love to hear what think.

thanks.


	8. New Developments

**A lot of people have wanted this chapter from a long time ago. Sorry it took so long. Here it is, hopefully it was well worth the wait.**

_**Any way, fellow people, here is the next chapter.**_

Sabine was so confused at the same time that she was worried. Not knowing if the person who was on the floor was still the same one who had stabbed her in attempts to die and choked her. Or if it was the same person she had known for the past year on the Ghost with the crew. Was Ezra back to himself? As of so far, no one was aware of what he was like anymore.

"Good or bad, he's still my little brother" Sabine had willed herself to believe he was good."

Sabines Point of View

Ezra? Had he just used the dark side to protect her? Sabine was not thinking straight. Finally her perspective changed.

Where is Kanan? Where did Hera go?

Ezra's Perspective

I wake up to the site of a battle field. How I got here is unknown by me. All I know is that I am not walking but I am moving pretty fast towards and Imperial Academy. Once I am inside, it reminds me of my old mision.

I dont remember coming here. Just like last time, Chopper was here as the decoy droid again and I was accepting transmissions with Zeb and Sabine. Weird.

3 days into the academy...

It has been three days and so far no intel or reason of my being here. "Is this a trap? Or a setup?" I think to my self.  
There has been multiple task and test.

Hera's point of view

"What happened?" I rub my head trying to make the pain go away. Last thing I remember is..

"KANAN!" I find my self running as fast as my legs would go towards the Ghost. I enter slowly aware of a potential sneak atack from someone or something.

As I slowly walk toward the back, by the rooms, I see a male hand resting by the door limp. As I walk foward some more, an arm and a body apears. Once close by, I peak my head in and almost knock my head into the wall by jumping back so far. I can not belive what was before my eyes. I didnt shoot Ezra or Kanan. I shot...

Sabines Angle.

"Why are you this heavy for someone who hasn't eating in a week?" I mumble to Ezra, carrying his unconscious body to who ever is on the Ghost.

**_12 Minutes Later_**

"Is anybody here? HELP!" I look around and hear sobs. I call out again. "Ezra needs help, Please?" I finally can feel the vibration of footprints against the metal floor. I sigh in relief and wait to see who is coming as I hurily walk towards the Med Bay area.

"What happened?" Hera gently asked

"I..I..I don't know." I pause, "One second we where in an argument and the next, his eyes go back and forth from gold to blue. He just collapsed. I thought I should bring him here."

"OH Oh, HURRY get the defibrillation machine." Hera starts to bark orders. It relaxing becuase that is normal and normal is what we need right now.

He's going into another seizure.

Back in Ezra's world

After a week, we have all left the Base and headed to tarkin town. Not before it got destroyed though.

"What happened to Tarkin?" Afraid of the answer I just had to ask.

Kanan and Sabine had only brief answers, "The Empire" "People who feed on the suffering."

It broke my heart. WAIT, I have been here before when we got the generators. Tarkin Town was already exploded to lure us out.

I can't believe, I was actually working with the people who love watching inocent homeless people beg for mercy and watch, even though you where going to kill them anyhow.

We went down to inspect but where caught in a trap, and to leave alive, only I could fight. I had to fight the inquisitor and Darth Maul and Darthvader to leave Lothal and Tarkin Town. Or what's left of it.

"Young Boy, It's time to fulfill our plan. May I remind you that if you refuse you would have to endor the mighty rath of all three of us at once, no help, no savior, no hope for survivol." The inquisitor smirked.

"Let me get this straight. If I say no to your plan I have to fight all three of yall?" I asked looking back at my master with a look that said 'I'm so sorry'.

"Excatly" Darth Maul Chanted

"What happens if I best at least two of you or all of you? And what happens if I lose?" My curiousity got the better of me and asked.

"Well if you can beat all of us you and your friends are granted safe passage off lothal whenever you want and you can get your droid and lasat back." Darth vader stoped so Darth Maul can continue, "But if any of us beat you to the point of Death or Surrender, you and Kanan must stay with us in the Imperial torture chamber while the rest of your friends and rebels are free to leave and are to never be seen or caught near the area you are at." Darth Maul Finished!

"You lose, then two of them must die an one may leave safely while you will be tortured until you tell us all the locations of the rebel bases."

"You win, You and your friends, as promised, may leave and as insurance, I will keep your lightsabers in return for the Lasat and Droid.

After considering, " I ignighted my lightsaber and said, "I am not going down with out a fight." It was a cruesum battle. In the end I got the Inquisitor to surrender and that took all my strength. Backing up, I slowly bent down and grabbed my masters lightsaber.

"Now it's actually a fight, if you no how to work two at a time." This is going to get intresting real quick.

Sabine

Finally I can sit down and relax. That is enough stress for a whole month or two.

We each took tuns watching over Ezra while the other cooked or slept.

Nothing intresting really ever happened as far as a sign of waking up, there has been none.

Ezra

I fall on my face but do not surrender just yet. I noticed his tatics the ones Ahsoka was watching of a man weilding a blue lightsaber. This is Anakin Shywalker. Ahsokas old Master. I mention his kids and that gets him to lower his shield a bit where I can see inside of his mind a little bit. I mentioned Padme and that made him fight with tons of Anger aiming at slicing my face off.

Once I brought up Ahsoka and Obi Wan he pratically put me in a force choke and droped my once I told Darth Vader how much Ahsoka still relys on your training and tactics. About what a great mentor and fighter and master you where. She told me,she was proud to call you her friend.

At that chance I jumped high and pointed my saber down. Intent to land on Vader with my lightsaber grazing the armor around his neck. He surrendored.

I was overwelled. I shot up from laying on the sand. I hit my head and was brought with a wave of confusion. I was on the Ghost.

_***Sabine Enters along w/ Hera***_

"Well hi. How you feeling?" Sabine greeted me.

"Me, what about yall? You both went through more pain than me."

"Its ok" Hera's mother instinct took over and enveloped me in a hug."

Before sabine walked out she told me get some rest.

As my eyes where closing, a flash of red appeared and my eyes flashed Gold/Yellow and a clip of Hera shooting someone. After my eyes turned back to blue, I fell right asleep.

_**Thanks for reading my chapter. IF you want to read more of this story or any of my others go to my profile page and answer the poll on the top of my profile page. Love you all. **_

**_Jedi Dreamer_**_ **Hannah.**_


End file.
